Multi-Media plans to develop a Breast Cancer Physical Examination Instructional Simulator to teach physical breast examination techniques and lump detection discrimination to health care professionals and eventually to their patient populations. The system will consist of an interactive digital video program providing instruction on breast examination techniques integrated with an electronic silicone breast simulator for practice of tactile skills. The instructional program will teach a comprehensive examination technique, including systematic search pattern, palpation topography and pressure. The interactive simulator will provide practice and coaching feedback in tactile examination and lump detection skills. It will train and evaluate competence on breast examination technique and lump detection accuracy. In Phase I, Multi-Media will produce instructional content scripts for the program and a working simulator prototype with one interactive segment for review by the Subject Matter Review Board for accuracy. Multi-Media will test the prototype mechanisms for sensing user input and providing feedback. The prototype and instructional segment will be validated by two focus groups, health care professionals and patient populations. Review findings will be incorporated into the final simulator prototype and interactive scripts. Phase II will include production of the interactive instructional program and simulator, informational brochure and formal evaluation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The completed interactive digital video instructional program and simulator will be distributed directly to county health departments, teaching hospitals, community health care centers, and other community groups, cancer centers, and breast cancer support groups. The initial and ongoing demand should be strong because of the need for thorough instruction in physical breast examination techniques and the scarcity of effective methods for teaching these skills at a high level of proficiency.